Anime Bakas: The Animation
(アニメ馬鹿!) is a fictional anime written by Gensomura, BlueLight439 and a few other friends. Cast *Umi Buronzu: An asexual, agender person who is able to manipluate Water. Often thinks of dark things. *Haru Doi: A perverted, jokeful male who pratically makes jokes about almost anything. Is able to manipluate Fire and supposedly is able to create parts of the universe and manipluate them. *Oka Bito: Bi af girl, she is really shy and a geek. She gets crushes on fictional characters. The majority of her friends end up having a crush on her at one point. Is able to manipluate Electricity and Steel. *Tahni: A transboy. *Alex Coppola: An exchange student from the USA who's really, really gay for Haru. Also a cinnamon roll, being able to manipluate Time and Space. *Brook: Lesbian girl because why the hell not? *Alan: A teacher at Yuki High School. *Kalina: An edgy girl who is often confused for a boy. Supporting Characters *Aunn Takami: A "mysterious girl" stereotype. *Seijou "Seitekina" Taiyo: The "perverted boy" stereotype and flirty boy. He is generally beaten up by Umi for some reason. *Atsuko Taiyo: A "Tsundere" Stereotype, who depises perversion a lot, but has a thing for flowers. Leader of the Hana Club. *Kashikoi: The rival wannabe stereotype. Competitve, Smart and active, she "tries to be better" than Umi. Episodes Season 1 #TBA Season 2 #lol no smartass it didnt get a season 2 because it was bad anime wtf is this And finally, for number 1: The Anime Bakas' true parents. Originally kept a secret by the Anime Bakas' adoptive parents, the Anime Bakas' true parents were, in fact, Cirno and Porky. Porky fell in love with his childhood friend, Cirno, and Cirno returned the feelings. They eventually got married and had kids, but soon realized they weren't ready for that responsibility. Bakas Anime clip They were put up for adoption, and, although they had different legal parents, Tara and Deniz crossed paths at a young age. Over the years, all of the Anime Bakas found each other and united. Since their adoptive parents knew they couldn't keep that secret, they told them on the very last episode, where they then ended up meeting Porky and Cirno. Opening Anime Bakas, Anime Bakas, Anime Bakas, Ooh... ある日、若い女の子が一人で木の下に座っていた。 彼女は泣いて、別の人が彼女を見つけられるまで泣いた。 ANIME BAKAS UNITE！ 桜が咲いているのを見つけたら、 私の心はレースを始めました。 内部にビルドするこの感情... とても楽しいです！ (愛！愛！) 昨日、私の目は閉じられました。 しかし、あなたはそれらを開けました。 これありがとう。 ANIME BAKAS、GO！ Anime Bakas, Anime Bakas, Anime Bakas, Ooh... One day a young girl sat alone under a tree. She cried and cried, until another found her. ANIME BAKAS UNITE! When I found the cherry tree blooming, My heart began racing. This feeling building up inside... Is so delightful! (Love! Love!) Yesterday my eyes were shut. But you opened them. Thank you for this. ANIME BAKAS GO! Ending we have seen the power to connect our hearts in our dreams from within the noise i heard your lonely voice Anime Baka! We, Yes! Hold it right there you internet user! Don't you make that bored face in our team! Are you happy can you do the happy, romantic words! Let's create memories we will all remember! Boo-doo-choo-choo-Babe-Babe! Just by understanding any misunderstandings we can run forward! Snacks, jokes, and entertainment everyday! Welcome Anime Bakas! We will be lost in fun until I return to my bed! Let's laugh until our brains explode to keep on smiling together! Let's create memories we will all remember! Boo-doo-choo-choo-Babe-Babe! Anime Baka, We Yes! Category:Animes Category:Fictions Category:Fictional Cartoons